Christmas
by shiplove108
Summary: It's Christmas and Emma and Regina decide to ditch the party at Granny's to relocate somewhere quieter.


"Christmas is a time to tell the ones you love how you truly feel," announces Snow White to the entirety of Granny's just after she places a kiss on Prince Charming's lips.

Regina, watching from the jukebox at the far end of the diner, rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her eggnog. Then, remembering how much she hates eggnog, she contemplates going back up to the counter to replace it with something stronger. But Charming and the rest of the gang are currently occupying the counter, and although Regina isn't at odds with any of them (as she is known for being), she does not feel like being subjected to all their cheer. Yes, standing in the corner alone is definitely a better alternative.

"Hi, Regina." Regina nearly spills her eggnog, startled by the unsuspecting voice behind her. She turns around to see Emma, who must have snuck up to her while her eyes were narrowed in on the Charmings.

Regaining her composure, Regina says, "Hello, Miss Swan" in return.

"Don't feel like celebrating?" Emma crosses her arms and leans her back on the jukebox. She's in leggings (or maybe tight jeans, Regina can't tell) and her long blonde hair is swept to the side, cascading down the front of her wooly, grey sweater.

Regina laughs to herself and replies, "just a bit tired." Emma looks at her, not believing her lies for a second. "And…" Regina continues, "I've maybe had enough of Granny's for this evening." She looks down at her eggnog and then back at Emma with an 'if-you-know-what-I-mean' type of look.

Emma laughs. "Wanna get out of here? Rabbit's Hole is open."

Emma and Regina had been spending a lot of time together recently. They had gone from enemies to tolerant of each other to friends fairly quickly. Regina hadn't had a friend in a long time (or ever) and it was really nice to have someone she could rely on and trust. Things had finally calmed down in Storybrooke and there hadn't been a monster, a curse, or a villain (besides Rumple but he kept to himself) in quite some time.

Regina never realized how great it was to have a confidant. She hadn't trusted anyone but herself since young Snow White had betrayed her all those years ago. Now, when she's having an issue or needs to unload what's on her mind, she can go to Emma. Technically she could go to Snow as well (which she did do sometimes), but Snow always sugarcoated everything, always telling her not to worry. Emma gave her the truth – no messing around.

In the recent weeks she had seen Emma almost once every day. One of them would always be going to the other's house to see Henry or to drop things off. Regina had always been such a lone wolf, but she liked having Emma as a part of her life. Someone she got excited about seeing. Someone she wanted to tell every bit of her day to. It was almost as if Emma had turned into her best friend. Regina had never had a best friend so this, probably, is what it must be like.

Emma gives Regina a pleading look and takes the now cold eggnog from Regina's hands and places it on the little side table next to the jukebox. "Sure," Regina thankfully replies to Emma's Rabbit's Hole inquiry. "Although can we sneak away without…" Regina gestures over to the Charmings, "without causing a scene?"

"I think it's a possibility." Emma grabs Regina's hand and pulls her even further to the back of Granny's.

"What are you doing?" Regina whispers. Emma places a finger to her lip and keeps tiptoeing along the corridor. Finally they hit the back door and burst out into the cold, snowy air, Emma laughing with relief. "You're insane," Regina announces, but then starts laughing herself. "I didn't even grab my coat."

"You'll be fine," Emma replies once she finally calms down. "The bar is just up the street." The two women start walking and Emma loops her arm through Regina's and huddles up for warmth. This sends chills right up Regina's spine.

They keep walking, Regina silently contemplating the Emma barnacle that has latched onto her. This is just what good friends do, Regina thinks. Although in the back of her mind she knows that in most situations, one of those friends isn't thinking about how much she likes it. The closeness. The warmth. But to Emma, this is nothing. Regina knows that Emma would have probably done the same thing if she were one of the seven dwarves.

…

Regina breaths a sigh of relief once they finally reach the pub and Emma lets go of her arm. The place is fairly empty, as it is Christmas, so they both easily secure two seats at the bar. Emma holds up two fingers to the bartender and tells him they'd like two shots of tequila. "Tequila?" Regina says, after the bartender is out of earshot.

"What? It's Christmas!" Emma shrugs as if this somehow explains her choice. Just then the bartender returns with the drinks and they both take their shot.

"We can't be out too long or else everyone will wonder where we've gone," Regina cautions. She doesn't know why she's creating an escape route for herself when all she really wants is to stay at this bar with Emma forever. She loves Emma's company and loves when they are alone together without the rest of the family there to distract.

"They won't even know we're gone. Oh and by the way," Emma says excitedly, changing the topic, "I never told you what happened down at the station yesterday." Emma begins her story and Regina becomes lost in her eyes, her hand motions, her energy. Emma keeps playfully touching Regina's thigh or hitting her hand across Regina's arm. Each of these touches is like fire and Regina can barely keep track of the story. She loves the way Emma gets so excited around her. Emma is often one to hang back during a heated argument between Regina and the Charmings, or to offer to go do errands alone, claiming she likes the silence. But during this one-on-one time, Regina really gets to see Emma shine. For a flicker of a second, she wishes Emma would lean in and kiss her, but quickly swats away the idea and interrupts Emma to order two more shots.

…

Late into the evening Regina and Emma drunkenly decide that they maybe should head back to Granny's. "The party's definitely over. Let's check your house to see if Henry is there," Emma shouts to the empty street outside the bar.

This time it's Regina's turn to take Emma into her arms (mostly to stop her from falling). "Great idea, Miss Swan," Regina replies as they start walking towards Regina's house.

"Miss Swan? It's been a while since you've Miss Swan-ed me." Regina shrugs but can't help but grin ear-to-ear.

Emma chatters on, talking nonsense until they finally make their way to the front door. Regina opens the lock, and once open, Emma runs in and screams for Henry. "He's not here," Emma pouts.

"Probably for the best, as it might scar him to see his mother so belligerent."

"I am not belligent.. belligerent. Whatever."

Regina laughs and places her purse on the front hall table as she takes off her coat. She sees a text from Snow that says, "Henry sleeping with us tonight. Hope you two had fun ditching our party." Regina smiles down at her phone, grateful for Snow.

"Who are you smiling at?" Emma is all of a sudden inches from Regina's nose, startling her.

"No one, just Snow." Emma takes in that information and then dramatically turns to the front door.

"Okay I guess I'll head out now – "

Emma barely gets out her words before Regina interrupts. "No, don't go," Regina reaches her hand out to grab Emma's arm. "I mean – you're clearly in no shape to get home and take care of yourself. Please stay here. I insist." Regina is suddenly nervous, an unsettling emotion that she rarely experiences. All she wants is for Emma to be safe. No other reason. Well, yes another reason but even in her tipsy haze, Regina tries to push these impure thoughts of Emma out of her head.

A smile creeps onto Emma's face and she agrees.

…

Regina steps out of her bathroom in silly Christmas pajamas Henry always makes her wear this time of year, drying her hair with a towel. She stops short as she sees a still fully clothed Emma (jacket and all) asleep on her bed with all the lights still on.

Regina turns on the lamp on her nightstand and then turns everything else off. She climbs into bed, but the turbulence wakes up Emma. "Hey. What's going on?" Emma slurs.

"You fell asleep. In my bed." Regina says, mock angry. "You know I don't allow shoes on the second floor of my house, much less my bed."

Emma takes off her shoes and yells, "I'm very sorry, your Majesty." Emma then gets up and kneels on the edge of the bed, taking a slow, elongated bow.

Regina rolls her eyes and laughs. "You know Henry's bed is just next door."

"I know but I'd rather stay here with you. This house is creepy." Emma takes off her jeans and her sweater, revealing a tight, white tank top, and crawls into Regina's bed. Regina is too shocked to respond to Emma's dig at her house.

Regina turns the lamp off and huddles under the covers, staring at Emma whose eyes are now closed. "I'm glad you're here," Regina whispers, knowing Emma really isn't processing what's going on. Emma grunts in agreement. Regina takes a large breath. "I love you," Regina says quietly, knowing Emma won't hear her. Then Regina turns around on her side, away from Emma. What will happen in the morning? Will Emma be upset to find herself waking up in Regina's bed? Or that she spent Christmas night away from the rest of her family? As she drifts off into anxious sleep, she thinks she hears Emma say, "I love you, too," but knows it's probably just in her dreams.


End file.
